bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Bad Boy
Big Time Bad Boy is the fifth episode of Big Time Rush. It originally aired on January 29, 2010 and premiered an audience of 3.8 million viewers. Plot Gustavo and Griffin think that the band needs a "bad boy". Gustavo picks Kendall as the band's bad boy. He refuses, as he doesn't want to be some poser, and much to the band's dismay, Griffin adds a real bad boy named Wayne to the band. The boys don't like Wayne Wayne and want him to leave the band. This isn't a possible because Wayne Wayne has a contract, which states that he has the right to be the front man of a band of his choice and he chose Big Time Rush. He agrees, though, that five members are too many in one band and calls Griffin. However, Camille informs the boys that Wayne Wayne isn't a bad boy. In fact, he's an actor whose real name is Wally Dooly. The boys let Gustavo know about that but he states that he has no power and that Griffin is the one makes the decisions. He tells the boys that they have to sing a song for the record company and hands them the lyrics sheets. The boys, apart from Kendall, are about to sing that song until Kendall, dressed up as a "bad boy", challenges Wayne Wayne to a "bad boy off". Kendall wins the "bad boy off" and out of frustration, Wayne Wayne kicks Griffin, who then collapses. Griffin throws Wayne Wayne out of the band, who protests because of his contract, but Griffin tells him that he has "to make him front man of a band but not this one". It also turns out that the boys and Gustavo worked together in order to gets rid of Wayne Wayne. The boys come back home and see Wayne Wayne performing for a children group called "The Ziggle Zaggles" on TV. They switch to the news channel and see how Molly, a girl which Mrs. Knight tried to set up as friend for Katie, sits in a car, being chased my policemen on the highway. It turns out that Molly is a 20-year old con artist who tries to apply for movie jobs in Hollywood. Kendall then points out that Molly is driving Mrs. Knight's rental car. Gallery Click here Subplot Mrs. Knight introduces Katie to a girl named Molly. Katie thinks that Molly looks "creepy" and doesn't want to hang out with her. Mrs. Knight tells Katie that she shouldn't judge people by their appearance. She screams as she sees Buddha Bob lifting up an axe, with the axe's blade is covered with a red liquid and Mr. Bitters lying on the ground, thinking that Buddha Bob chopped off Mr. Bitters’ head. It turns out that Buddha Bob only sliced a jam-filled donut with his axe and that Mr. Bitters’ wanted a half. Mrs. Knight then sees how Buddha Bob throws some mannequins into the dustbin, mistaking them for dead bodies. She is frightened and tells Katie that she has to stay at their apartment and has to play with Molly. Katie wants to prove that Buddha Bob is only the "maintenance guy" by unplugging the TV cable, so that Buddha Bob has to come and fix it. When Buddha Bob rings at the door, Mrs. Knight hits him with a fry pan causing him to collapse. The boys then walk in asking, "what's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?” Mrs. Knight is then relieved. They then watch the news and find out that Molly is a 20-year old con artist pretending to be an 11-year-old girl. Kendall then points out that Molly is driving Mrs. Knight's rental car. Song featured *City Is Ours Cast *Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight *James Maslow as James Diamond *Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia *Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell *Ciara Bravo as'' Katie Knight'' *Stephen Kramer Glickman as Gustavo Rocque *Tanya Chisholm as Kelly Wainwright *Challen Cates as Mrs. Knight *Matt Riedy as'' Arthur Griffin'' *Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts *David Anthony Higgins as'' Mr. Bitters'' *Matt Angel as ‘‘Wayne Wayne/Wally Dooly *Daran Norris as ''Buddha Bob Trivia/Goofs *This is Kendall Schmidt's favorite episode because he acts like a bad boy while he said that in real life he not even close to a bad boy. *This is Buddha Bob's first appearance on the show. *Griffin says that he would never let his daughter date a bad boy. This is probably a reference to Mercedes Griffin who makes an appearance on the show after this episode. *It is revealed and shown that Kelly is a terrible liar. *This is the first time we see the boys and Gustavo working together. *"Snoob Tube" is a parody to YouTube. *While playing a scene from Magic Middle School you can see a logo of a wolf. That logo was also featured in Scott Fellow's other show, Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. *Wayne Wayne is probably a parody to Lil' Wayne, but may also be a parody to Eminem because Wayne Wayne said he grew up in the main streets of Detroit and that's where Eminem grew up. *When Kendall is talking to Griffin after trashing Gustavo's studio, Wayne Wayne is nowhere to be seen, but in the next scene, he is shown in the area behind BTR, Griffin, Gustavo, and Kelly, being dragged off by security. *The Ziggle Zaggles might be a parody of The Wiggles. 'Running gags': *People stating that they have betted that Logan would be thrown out of the band, and Logan responding to that. *Kendall ranting about Wayne Wayne, while Wayne Wayne is standing behind him. 105 05